You
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: "It's you, Emma, it's always been you. I never stopped loving you" "I never stopped loving you, either"


**Author's note: first off, please, please, PLEASE don't ask me why I used this Miley Cyrus song when it's in Sean's POV. I'm listening to it now and the words just seem right. Don't hate :P**

**Anyway. After "Party Hardy" I said something about my idea for this and I just began to like the idea more and more so here it is. Enjoy.**

"You"

_I remember when we kissed. I still feel it on my lips. The time that you danced with me with no music playing. I remember the simple things. I remember till I cry. But the one thing I wish I'd forget - the memory I wanna forget…is goodbye._

The airport was crowded as it always was. I grabbed my one bag and slung it over my shoulder. I inhaled deeply, taking in the Toronto air. It smelled so clean. Not like over seas.

I felt safe here. I didn't feel like anyone would sneak up on me and try to kill me. I didn't have to watch my back.

My one problem was that I had no where to go. I vaguely remembered Archie Simpson telling me I could stay at his house whenever I was back, but that was two years ago. What if they didn't remember?

_Why not?_ I asked myself, walking out the airport doors and looking for a cab. I told the cab driver Emma's address. I didn't even know if she still lived there. She might be in university, or moved out, living on her own.

_If worse comes to worse, I could always stay with Jay_, I thought as I walked up the path to the Simpson-Nelson household.

I took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. Mr. Simpson answered and a smile spread across his face. "Sean Cameron?"

"Mr. Simpson, it's good to see you,"

He pulled me in a hug. "I'm glad to hear you're okay. How long are you on leave?"

"I'm not going back," I told him when he released me. "They don't need me anymore,"

"Well, that's good. I'm proud of you. Please, come inside," he walked out of the way and I stepped through the threshold.

She appeared in the room, then. She had never looked so beautiful in her entire life. Her hair was the honey-blonde color I've always loved. Her tone skin seemed to shine as I looked at her.

"Emma," I sighed and dropped my bag.

I was about to run to her. Scoop her up in my arms and kiss her like I never left, but before I could someone walked out and wrapped their arm around her waist.

"Sean, you're back," he said, surprised yet happy.

I stared at the position he was in with Emma. I could see it in their eyes - what they were. Emma turned her head to look up at him and I could see the shine in her brown eyes.

I nodded. "It's good to see you, Spinner,"

"We were just having dinner. Why don't you join us, Sean?" Emma asked, unwrapping herself from Spinner's arms and disappearing back into the kitchen. Spinner and I followed after her.

Mrs. Nelson grabbed a chair next to me and I sat next to Emma, Spinner on her other side.

I was comfortable here. It almost felt like home. Hell, it was the closet thing I had to home.

Emma's mom picked up a plate of bread and handed it to Emma. When she reached out and took it, my eyes locked on the ring placed on her third finger. My heart started to beat faster as I realized what that meant.

She was no longer Emma Nelson. She was Emma Mason.

I felt my eyes prick up with tears and I had to excuse myself. I ran up stairs and into the bathroom. The army taught you not to show emotions. Not to cry. You became their feelingless robot. But seeing Emma married to Spinner, broke all those walls the army created. I wasn't a robot anymore. I could feel quite painfully, the aching hole in my heart. It was eating itself away as I took it all in.

There was a light knock at the door. "Sean?" Emma's gentle voice only broke down more walls. It was that voice that I had grown to love. Dream about. But now it hurt me to hear it.

I reached for the doorknob to open it, but she opened it first. She came over to me and wrapped her arm around my bicep.

"Sean, I'm sorry,"

"What do you have to be sorry for? You only wanted to be happy," I said, more to myself than her.

"I know it's hard seeing me with Spinner,"

"You married him," I stated.

She nodded and I could see the hurt in her eyes. I turned fully to look at her. Her brown eyes felt warm.

"Emma," I whispered. Before I could think, my lips were on hers. I was kissing her franticly, remembering the taste of her.

She pulled back and gasped.

"It's you, Emma," I whispered, fast. She needed to know. "It's always been you. It always will be you,"

She looked into my tear-filled us and sighed. "Sean,"

"I never stopped loving you, Emma,"

"I never stopped, either," she whispered and kissed me. Her arms winding around my neck and mine found her hips.

Every part of me ached with the need on her lips. This is what I've been missing. Emma Nelson. I don't care what anyone said or promised, she was and always will be Emma Nelson. _My _Emma Nelson.

**Author's note: wow. Umm. Yeah. A little iffy about it. Not saying it sucks completely but probably not my best work. But I just had a good thought and here is goes:**

**I have a little trivia game for you *smiles devilishly* now don't kill me, but I'll add another chapter on one condition. Can you guys guess why I named this "you" ? if one of you can, I'll tell you in the next author's note and post another chapter.**

**Hehe, I know you guys probably hate me but I cant just tell you why it's named "you" now can I? and this way if you guess it, I can tell you if you're right. I'm evil, I know :] **


End file.
